Tales of the Abyss: Luke's Last Journal Entry
by evilnerdyynerd
Summary: This is how Tales of the Abyss ended in my mind as a journal entry in Luke's diary.


**It is an alternate ending to Tales of the Abyss…I haven't sent the ending but I do know what happens. (Well in the anime anyways.) :] **

Dairy Entry Number XX

Dear Luke,

I know it is not like me to look though your thing, but I wound like to see your final thoughts written on paper. I do not know the reasons why I write in your dairy. I would like to talk about how life has been since you left five years ago. Anise did become the first female Fon Master and the youngest one too. Hehe, everyone is going crazy for her. I wonder if she ever will get a rich husband.

(The scene moves to the Church.) Anise prays for someone dear to her. "Well I'm off Fon Master Ion. Wish me luck on my first day!" Anise says as she finishes her prayer. "Come on, Tokunaga." She rides off to the Temple as many people greet her.

"Good morning, Fon Master," greeted her guardian. He had brownish hair and the grayest shade of gray for his eyes. He gripped his sword tighter as she came close to him.

"Good morning, Aryent," she gave him a smile. "Shall we go to the next city?"

Aryent nodded and followed Anise on the trail to Cheagle Woods.

Jade has been doing well too. He is not a bachelor anymore. I heard he is to be married in a few more months to this girl named Lotus. I heard the story from Jade Curtiss, himself.

"Head Commanding Major of the Third Division Imperial Forces, Lotus reporting," the girl said.

Jade glanced at that interesting girl. "Wow…I'm surprised. She's like a goddess…that just got lost on my doorstep. She is too perfect," he thought.

"Colonel, I am here to discuss matters that don't relate to your thought," interrupted Lotus.

"Yes, my apologies my good lady," Jade said smiling like always.

"Well, our training program is not as efficient as you think," she explained.

"Why is that?" he responded.

"Our soldiers are more unprepared than the last generation. They fail our tests and drills. I would like to introduce a new program that is more efficient and powerful than this one we use. We will set up a meeting next week," she rambled on.

"I see…you are dismissed," Jade stated.

That day he could not stop thinking about her. He could not rest until he saw her face once more. Or so he claims. Jade then realized he had fallen head over heels for Head Commanding Major of the Third Division Imperial Forces who was a perfect match for him, smart, beautiful with long flowing hair, and best of all can read him like a book. Jade couldn't even believe himself and now he is currently working with her as her commanding officer.

Natalia and Guy are adventuring out to who knows where. They both visited Asch's grave everyday, offering fresh flowers to him everyday. She told me that she will keep her side of the promise and change the kingdom for the better. Natalia still kept her place as a princess, but is missing in action as we speak. And as for Guy, I guess you can say he is missing in action as well along with a certain princess. Guy is now Natalia's servant. (More like guardian.) They seem to be getting along really well.  
Natalia leaves her room early leaving a little not by her dresser.

Note: I'll be gone for seven months doing some exploring. Don't worry about me. I have protection and I can defend myself. Please don't go looking for me I promise to come back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Good morning, NATALIA. What are-" before he could finish his sentence Natalia covered his mouth.

"SHH!!!Be quiet," She whispered loudly and then she let go of her grip on his mouth.

"What are you doing up early?" Guy asked in a quieter tone.

"Nothing…Just out for a walk," Natalia lied.

"Sure…mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Okay fine! You caught me! I'm going to explore this land of ours for seven months," she quickly confessed.

"Wow. It doesn't take much," Guy stated. He got his sword and things as he ran after Natalia. "Hey! I'm coming too! It's not safe for a lady, let alone a princess to travel alone," he yelled.

And that was that, they are currently traveling around the lands, but we do keep in contact. They have sent me letters from everywhere of there where-abouts and status. (Smile)

And as for me and Mieu, we have been living in Yulia City helping my grandfather with problems and disputes. Every now and then I sit alone by myself and wonder when you will return. I have a confession…I have read your journal (well the last entry). What were you going to tell me that was so important? I have another one, I love you…I whispered it after my speech to you the day before that battle. I wonder if you heard…

Tear closes the diary and whispers it once more. "I love you, Luke."

Two arms appear wrapped around her. "Huh? Lu-" He put his finger on her lip.

"Yes, I heard Tear. I love you too, Tear. I didn't tell you because…I thought it might bring you pain," he explained.

"Luke…your back…"

They share one kiss under the moonlight room.

"Yes…"Luke whispers as he holds her tightly.

**D: That's how it ends in my mind. Please, Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
